User talk:Red Raptor
Finally! Finally a new active user! Thank you! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 21:58, 30 January 2009 (UTC) No problem, I enjoy writing articles, unless I'm sick that is. Red Raptor 08:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Property Remember to mark your articles with . [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:23, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Rules Changed The Rules page has changed a little. Please visit it again if you'd like. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Blogs and Avatars You can now create blogs and have avatars! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Yes. I was just going to post it today. See Shadowwing. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:29, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Admins This wikia might need a few more admins... [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:32, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Nightwing Sequel It's here! [[Shadowwing|'Shadowwing']]!' THREE TIMES HOORAY! Red Raptor 05:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL]] 03:21, 17 February 2009 (UTC) You actually like macewing? You like it? I love Colony, by the way.--Windu223 19:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Tis nice to see everyone liking each others' stories. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Of course I enjoy reading Macewing, it's great, but i'm speechless, since I thought Colony is going to suck! Red Raptor 05:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Colony doesn't suck. It's awesome.--Windu223 22:03, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Murk's Journey-The Weirdest Story on the net Did you read Murk's journey yet? It is completely retarded. If you read it you will say three words: What the hell?? :)--Windu223 20:33, 27 February 2009 (UTC) It gets weirder by the seconds! Err.... chapters! No. Milliseconds. Actually no, shorter than that. It's so weird..--Windu223 22:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) It gets stranger by every particle of space-time continuum that pases faster than speed of light! Red Raptor 06:12, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Nope you are WROOONGG. WAAAAAYY shorter than than that. Id somebody reads it, they will die of a weirdness infection!--Windu223 20:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Hello? I haven't seen you in a while. Are you still here? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 21:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Yea, I was just busy on another sites. I'm sorry. --Red Raptor 07:30, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :It's ok. Just wondering. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 20:10, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Gastornis Just a note that Gastornis is spelled G-A-S-T-O-R-N-I-S. I noticed you put the R''' in the wrong spot when you type it. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'''BPL]] 23:06, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! It's funny I call my self a paleo artist and I have trouble with spelling! Oh the irony! Red Raptor 06:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Two things are done! Did you know I finished Macewing? I also finished the Murk story! Yay?--Windu223 00:57, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm reading Macewing now, but MuRKz Storey was AWSOM! FOT Teh WoN! Red Raptor 05:45, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Yayz! MURK! TEH TREEE! LOLZ! MURK!!!--Windu223 14:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Did you like Macewing?--Windu223 17:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not done with reading it, but for now, I love it! Red Raptor 06:38, 28 March 2009 (UTC) What chapter are you up to? I already read most recent colony chapter so far.--Windu223 15:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Vote! You should vote for the best story! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 20:14, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Really, please vote here. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 20:09, 3 April 2009 (UTC) We have a winner! Look at the best story forum. We have the best story! P.S: You'll like what won. :)--Windu223 13:37, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Timeline-TeH TreE!!1 Should I put murk in the timeline? It would be rather strange and funny at the same time.--Windu223 16:18, 9 April 2009 (UTC) He he, why not? Red Raptor 16:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I put meRk in!!!1!11 TeH tree!!!!!!!!--Windu223 16:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Admin Are you aware that you have sysop powers? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hello? Hello? Are you still here? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 13:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am, I just took a big pause, to relax my self a bit and to improve my writing abilities a little. --Red Raptor 16:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Teh Lolz!!!!!!!!!111! Teh lolzity lolz lolz!!!!1! mUrk iz hre 2 UBERPWN u NooooBs lolZ!!1!!--Windu223 16:28, 2 May 2009 (UTC) P.S: Here's a link to my spore profile if you like my murk. Spore name's lokaz. LINK iz hre U fail_uber NOb!1!!! Admin Are you aware that you are an admin? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Whoa, I am? Thanks, now I'm aware of that! Red Raptor 15:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) mah Own Wiki! teH lolZ! Iz have mah Own WEEKII!!!! NO n00bz allOwed. I have my own wiki, here is the link. [|http://ausfilm.wikia.com/wiki/Australia_the_Film_WikiTeh Teh Wiki!]--Windu223 15:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Colony Did you finish Colony yet, or are you still writing it? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 14:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Where? How're you doing? I haven't seen you in a while....Teh Lolz n00bs mURK pwnage!--Windu223 16:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Yea, well stuff happened so I left for a bit, but I'm back though. I'm sorry since I was so long away. --Red Raptor 05:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Aye! Welcome back. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 05:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Guess Based on my writing, how old do you think I am? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Story Suggestions For fun, I've decided I might take suggestions from other users about what they want to see happen in Shadowwing. If you want to see something happen, or want to create something to put in my story, I might do it. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Where r u? Hey, u still alive? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 14:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Images Hey, check out the images I made for my stuff and tell me what you think! Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC)